115 of Legacy
'115 of Legacy '''is the 24th and unofficial finale of Power Rangers Nitro (as the actually finale was the Christmas special, which is an epilogue/review episode). It features the last appearance of Nitro arsenal, auxiliary/Rider powers, the deaths of Takshiel; Kate; the Vengeance Rangers; Blitz and Prism. Peter, Seamus, Micheal, Wallace, Fiona, Mel, Stella, and Jezella are the only characters to appear outside of Shattered Grid after this episode (if they do at all). Plot The final battle has come and all the ARC's have returned to help our fearless heroes. Will the Boma fall, or will the Boma be too strong due to man short comings? Cast Geauga Society * Peter Ishitori (CF Orange) * Mel/Millennium Force (CF Blue) * Xavier/Firehawk (CF Red II) * Zoe Pratt-Fiona/Furry 325 (CF Green) * Bert/The Beast (CF Yellow II) * Tait Blum-Micheal Bolt (Nitro Red) * Wallace Hightower (Nitro Blue) * Seamus Decker (Nitro Black) * Takshiel/Steel Venom (Nitro Yellow) * Stella/Steel Force (Nitro Pink) * Maya LeClark-Jezella (Garuda Zord, voice) * Dallas Young-Micheaux Goubuster (WW White) * Vikrum/Maverick (WW Red) * Daniella Perkins-Dellia/Dimondback (WW Green) * Ian/Ghost Rider (WW Yellow) * Emma Meisel-Blair/Blue Streak (WW Cyan) * Kate/WildCat (Sunset Ranger) * Kamran Lucas-Borris/Behemoth (CF Crimson III) * Savannah May-Lizzie/Leviathan (CF Teal) * Colby Strong-Griffin/Gatekeeper (CF Grey) * Rachel/Raptor (CF Reshda) * Owen Joyner-Yukon/Ziz (CF Brown) * Viktor/Valravn (Raven Knight) * Xaphlia/Xcelerator (Grease Knight) * McCormick/Corkscrew (VF) (CF Navy II) * Jake/Jaguar (Jaguar Soldier) * Blitz/Thunder Road (Union Ranger) * Prism/Thunder Road (Confederate Ranger) * Chantz Simpson-Alexis/Afterburn (Jet Ranger) Boma * Liana Ramirez-Bella/Son of Beast (Son of Beast) * Jackson "Blackjack" Chamberlain (Vengeance Black) * Chess "Wild One" Watkins (Vengeance Silver) * Selwyn Huqueriza-Wyatt "Gold Digger" Dempsey (Vengeance Gold) Ranger Powers Coaster Force Powers CF Red II: Morph (Ignition), Mega Lock (Fire Storm, Neutron Break), X-Blade (final wave), Firehawk Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Blue: Morph (Ignition), Dragon Battaler, Galactic Rapier (Lighting Clash), Dolphin Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Orange: Morph (Mono-cast), Blaze Staff (Lighting Clash), Storm Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Green: Morph (Ignition), Dragon Battaler, Furry Dagger (Full Furry), Python Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Yellow II: Morph (ignition), Beast fists (Beast Clash), Outlaw Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Crimson III: Morph (Ignition), Beast Ax (Meaner Quake), Ox Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Navy II: Morph (Ignition), Acro-Staff (Lightning Clash), Mach Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Teal: Morph (Ignition), Ignatta (Typhoon Break), Mako Zord, Nitro Super Drive, Millennium Control Cannon CF Brown: Morph (Ignition), Ziz-O-Rang (Phantom Clash), Nitro Super Drive CF Reshda: Morph (Ignition), Raptor Cycle (Battalizer Mode), Raptor Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Grey: Morph (Ignition), Griffin Mace (Phoenix Clash), Griffin Zord, Nitro Super Drive Nitro Powers Red: Morph (Ignition), Dragstar Blade, Mega Lock (Nitro Racer), Lightning Zord, Nitro Super Drive Blue: Morph (Ignition), Magnum Blaster, Quadron Zord, Nitro Super Drive Black: Morph (Ignition), Night Hauler Zord, Nitro Super Drive Yellow: Morph (Ignition), Robin Hood Dart Gun death Pink: Morph (Ignition), Phantom Saber (Phantom Clash), Coast to Coaster Zord, Nitro Super Drive Wild West Coasters Maverick: Morph, Engine Rifle (Super Slinger), Nitro Super Drive Diamondback: Morph, Engine Rifle (Super Slinger), Nitro Super Drive MCMB: Morph (Miner), Engine Rifle(Super Slinger), Nitro Super Drive Ghost Rider: Morph, Engine Rifle (Super Slinger), Park Transit Zord, Nitro Super Drive Blue Streak: Morph, Engine Rifle (Super Slinger), Nitro Super Drive WildCat: Morph, Engine Rifle (Super Slinger), Nitro Super Drive Auxiliary: Union: Morph (ignition), Jet Musket (Twin Volly), Union Zord, Nitro Super Drive Fed: Morph (ignition), Jet Musket (Twin Volly),Conferderate Zord, Nitro Super Drive Jet: Morph (ignition), Jet Musket (Twin Volly), Aero Zord, Nitro Drive, Nitro Super Drive Jaguar Soldier: Morph (Ivory Soul), Jaguar Blade (Jungle Spirit), Jaguar Zord, Nitro Super Drive Raven Knight: Morph (Graphite Soul), Raven Clamore (Final Wave), Battalion Robo, Nitro Super Drive Grease Knight: Morph, Laser Blade (Auto Cop Clash), Nitro Drive, Nitro Super Drive Vengeance Rangers Black: Morph, Vengeance Megazord, Magnum Pistol Commander: Morph, Great Bear Zord, Claws of Furry Silver: Morph, Lightning Loop Gold: Morph, Midnight Pick Errors ''to be added Notes * Many unadapted monsters from previously adapted seasons appear as part of the Boma warriors, but are not credited * Most of the other coasters are not credited for their appearance in the episode * This is the first time since Galaxy Squad to have 2 ultrazords at the same time * Both users of the Millennium Control Cannon are female Blue rangers ** No female blue used a Megazord controller prior to Coaster Force as Madison was the last female Blue prior to Kayla, Buttercup, and Taylor (Savage Storm) * Last episode to feature a secondary Green ranger (excluding Shattered Grid) * Last episode with a fight til The Seas of Story ** On Holiday features stock footage ** It's Time to Teseract is a prelude episode, like Exposed See Also * Final Ep. Graduation of Youth-Sentai Counterpart (story) from Turboranger * Final Break Run! A Summer to Never Forget-Sentai Counterpart (story, Vengance Rangers last apperance) from Himitsuranger * Requirement 32-Thirteen Heroes Should Never Be-Sentai Counterpart (Taksheil's death) from Scoutranger * Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger and the Ghosts of Dreamland -Sentai Counterpart (Son of Beast's Death) Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Death Category:Lemurseighteen